Yellow Butterflies
by Hemingwayfan101
Summary: Hinata deals with the death of her and Sasuke's daughter; twist ending. Based on a Meg and Dia song 'Yellow Butterflies'.


**Hemingwayfan101** - Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the idea of this story that's inspired by Meg and Dia's 'Yellow Butterfly'.

* * *

Hana laughed aloud as she jumped out of the car and into the sea of yellow daffodils. Hinata smiled at her daughter warmly as she chased the yellow butterflies around. "Don't get to close to the water Hana," Hinata warned. Hana always loved to chase the yellow butterflies, jumping and trying to catch one. Hinata walked over to her child and glanced around, she thought she heard something in the distance. Suddenly a shrill cry pierced the air.

She turned around frantically to find where the cry had come from. Hinata had turned her back for a moment and then in an instant she was gone. "Hana?" she yelled running to where she last saw her child, "Hana!" Then she saw it, her child was flailing her arms about in the water. "Hold on Hana!" she screamed.

"Mommy!" a scared voice cried out. "Please help me mommy! Save me!"

"Grab my hand Hana!" Hinata yelled as she swam closer.

"I can't. . . I can't. . ." she said breathlessly before she went under. Hinata swam harder and frantically searched around the dark water feeling for any sign of her little child. Finally, her hand touched something; soaked clothing. She grabbed onto her child and swam as fast as she could to the river bank, all the while trying to keep both of their heads above water. Hot tears stung Hinata's eyes as she swam. She finally reached land and set her child down. Hana's face was cold to the touch and her body was lifeless and still.

"Please breathe for me Hana," she cried trying to resuscitate her child. Hana lay there still as a doll. "I'm here, I'm here. . ." she pleaded crying harder. She looked at her child, cold and lifeless; her features resembled that of a serene, sleeping angel. Hinata picked up her child and carried her home. Lady Tsunade said there was nothing she could do, Hana was gone. She had lost her child.

"I'm sure you did everything you could," she reassured Hinata.

"It wasn't enough. . . "A cold voice said from behind them. Hinata didn't even have to look back to know who it was. Sasuke was angered by the grief that consumed them. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. The next day at the funeral everyone offered their condolences, Hinata nodded as if in a trance. She was still and silenced by the pain of losing her child. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to sit next to her; the only comfort given were the arms around her from her cousin and his wife Tenten.

It had been five months since the funeral and Sasuke wouldn't even hide that he was cheating on her anymore. She stayed with him though; he was all she had left of Hana. They hadn't spoken a full sentence to each other since the accident. He was bound to leave her to her grief some time soon, she expected. Every Monday she would visit the place where Hana had asked to go and see the yellow butterflies. Every Monday, her thoughts would go back and replay that scenario over and over again.

Hinata took to drinking; she said it helped ease the pain since Sasuke left. Rumors were afloat that they were getting ready to start their own family. As she sat there in the darkness of her home an idea crept into her mind. She slowly arose and walked out, bottle in hand, car keys in the other. She sat in her car and drove; nothing was heard but a loud splash. Feeling the cold darkness surround her she closed her eyes and with one last look she swore she saw the face of her beloved daughter in the darkness of the surrounding water.

Hinata sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She looked over to find Sasuke sound asleep in their bed. She reached over; he was warm to the touch. Without waking him she got up and went to the room across the hall. She went in and saw her child sleeping soundly; her breaths slow and steady. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair whispering, "It was just a dream." She picked up her sleeping daughter and walked back to her room. She lay down with her child and looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"Don't you think she's too old to be sleeping in the bed with us Hina?" Sasuke whispered turning over to face his wife.

"No," she replied softly brushing the hair out of her daughters face. Sasuke snuggled closer to them and they all were soundly asleep within minutes.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
